ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Trident (Scorpium Ultra)
Ultraman Trident is the sixth oldest Scorpium Ultra Ultraman One (season 4), he forms the Scorpium Trio with his closest friends, Celestial and Vader. The human alias Mirai Hikari, impiled that Trident is a powerful light wielder who reaches for the future. History Born During his younger days, Trident leads a normal life while training himself to become a better warrior, while calling Planet Light home and was close with the natives; the Lightiums. In this arc, Trident faced against darkness wielding opponents either in space and his homeworld. Almost dying at the hands of Darkness Zetton, Vader trains himself at another dimension before returning to finish off the latter. Following this, he signed the Pact Scroll and becoming Planet Light’s protector. Trident forms an irreplaceable friendship with Celestial and Vader. The trio would face against Guar Spectre who posed a calamity threat to the universe. With encouragement from Genesis Messiah, they finally defeated the ancient devil. Ultraman One (Season 4-5) Trident, alongside Vader first appeared fighting against Virus and Belial, but was easily defeated and corrupted by Voiderium. During his fight with One, Trident was purified and meets Dark Sceptor. The Scorpium Trio later joined the latter with taking down his father, but the failure of stopping Virus from initiating an apocalypse explosion forced Messiah to restore the entire universe. Trident joins the Ultras from Showa Universe against Evil Messiah but after a losing battle, Trident merged with Cure, who partnered himself with One Hexagonal with putting an end to the evil deity. Appearances on Earth During the visits on Earth, Trident teamed up to battle against Hell-Death, later on the dispersed Soul Mages and Galactron brought forth by Breaker, the Ultra hailing from Hell. Trident was absent when the Tomoya Family dealt with the evildoers of their kind, as Breaker had forcibly teleported a weakened him back to Planet Light, who later suffered defeat at the hands of Orb. On his returning Visit, Trident assisted Dark Sceptor with the killing of Stargon and allowing him to unlock his Ultimate Form. Trident and Vader later helped Sceptor with investigating a strange phenomenon, where the three of them ended up fighting against Bemzeed and Galactron MK2. With the defeat of Okami, the Scorpium Trio unites for a celebration toast before entrusting Sceptor with the descend of Jugglus Reflector. Subsequent History During Ultraman Geed (Reboot Series), Trident failed in defending Side Space Universe when Belial triggered the Crisis Impact but returned home after King’s restoration. In Unite! Ultras from 26 Universes: Defeat the Dark Sorcerer!, Trident visited Coral's World to recruit Ultraman Coral in fighting Kumasaga at Side Space Universe before fighting against Earth-Draco with Windy while his allies arrived on Earth. In Ultraman Virus Gaiden: The Scorpium Ultras, Trident was seen in the prologue fighting against Absorber. In the finale, he was among the older generation Scorpium Ultras restoring the imbalances caused by Vipermayu while the younger ones eradicated the destroyer. Ultraman One The Movie: Fate! Scorpio Universal Calamity! Trident was recruited by Cure to investigate the sudden disappearance of Yvon. With Virus and his children venturing towards Planet Tenebris to save her after the Tomoya Family received a mysterious message, Trident later arrived at the "Floating Continent" and handled against Vampir while Cure finished off the resurrected Guar Army, before regrouping with the team Trident was assigned to. As part of the older generation Scorpium Ultras, Trident merged with Cure the second time and killing off Vampir after Cure joined hands with Atlanta. With peace restored, the Scorpium Trio departed back to their respective worlds. Profile Stats *'Transformation Item/Process': Mirai Hikari transforms into Trident with the use of willpower. *'Grip Strength': 65,000 t *'Brute Strength': 130,000 t *'Running Speed': Mach 3 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 3.5 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 3.7 *'Flight Speed': Mach 4 *'Jumping Height': 750 m *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 2.5 *'Pressure': Unknown *'Weaknesses': Like other Scorpium Ultras, Trident's lifeforce is linked to Planet Light, anything happen to the said planet will cause Trident to suffer the same fate. When becoming his Unleash Form, Trident should only use it for a short period. Body Features :;Common *'Trident Spark': A three-pronged shaped beam lamp on Trident's forehead, similar to Ginga's. *'Trident Bracer': Yellow colored bracers on his both arms. They are longer in his Unleash Form. *'Color Timer': Trident's color timer, it does not have a time limit as it only blinks when Trident is feeling weak or having his willpower being drained. *'Ultra Armor': Trident has an armor that is resistant to anything as long as his strength is sufficient. :;Unleash *'Trident Aegis': An aegis-like protrusions that is yellow/white in color that protrudes out of his back. Forms - Reversed= Reversed Trident's corrupted form under the effects of Voiderium. :;Stats His stats is the same as his Normal Form. :;Special Moves *'Power of Reverse Light': Trident can use the dark variant of his light manipulation powers. **'Dark Cannon': Dark energy cannons that can be fired in rapid succession. **'Reverse Fireball': Creates a large purple ball of flames and throws it at foes. **'Reverse Unleash': A barrage of dark energy bullets from his entire body and the strongest attack. ***'Reverse Concentration': The beam variant of the same attack. **'Reverse Trickster': Firing purple mirror shards to trap his foes. **'Power of Weaken': The power to weaken his foes while empowering himself. *'Reverse Blade': A dark purple lightsaber to use in combat. :;Physical *'Dark High Spin': A ramming attack with by spinning at fast speeds. *'Ninja Kick': A very fast dark flaming kick. *'Dark Ultra Punch': A punch engulfed in dark flames. - Unleash= Unleash Trident's ultimate form, unlocked after Scorpium Ultras: Rise of Good and Evil. *'Grip Strength': 87,000 tonnes *'Brute Strength': 185,000 tonnes *'Running Speed': Mach 4 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 4.7 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 4.7 *'Flight Speed': Mach 5.6 *'Jumping Height': 880meters *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 4 :;Special Moves *'Powers of Normal Mode': Trident possesses a more powerful variant of his Normal Mode powers. *'Light Manipulation': Trident retains the ability to manipulate light in this form, but it's more powerful. He can adjust the brightness of his powers to make it more powerful. **'Holy Dragon': Trident summons 7-8 (Max:40) light dragons into aiding him in combat. The dragons can attack foes physically, acting as a barrier, dissolving an enemy attack and neutralizing it. ***'Holy Flasher': Their signature ability, the dragons releases blinding flash of light to stun the movements of foes. ***'Holy Ripper': The mystical energy of the dragons, involving them releases light-energy cutters from their mouth rapidly, cutting through anything it hits. **'Trident Rainfall': Trident releases a rain shower of light to burn his foes while healing himself and allies. **'Trident Spectrum': Trident strongest attack in this form or as an Ultra, Trident launches a beam of light from his entire body to destroy anything in one hit. Greatly reduced by Light Aura. **'Trident Visor Burst': Trident can fire a destructive wave of light from his eyes. **'Trident Sun Stream': Trident entrusts his arms in L style, firing a very powerful yellow beam. **'Trident Contrast Wave': Trident can adjust the brightness of this attack, Trident fires a wave of light from his both hands to push back foes tremendously, biding their vision as well. **'Lightium Radiate': Trident harvests the sun's powers before releasing gigantic fireball and scalding the target painfully. **'Lightiums Saberam': Trident levitates in mid-air, creating multiple light-energy sabers charged with lightning and sending them striking foes. }} Trivia *Trident is the only Scorpium Ultra, with his attribute-based powers closely resembling the Ultras hailing from the Land of Light. Category:Fan Ultras Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Scorpium Ultras Category:Elemental Ultras Category:Ultraman Virus